Lucia Valen
Lucia Valen is an Echt Quincy and is a member of Xcution. Appearance Lucia is a young man with bright blue eyes, that could sometimes be compared to the sky, a slim build, and spiky golden blonde hair, where the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. Lucia wears different outfits for different scenarios: In a house or anywhere that Lucia gets comfortable in living in, he wears a simple black undershirt with a small angel wing design on its back, and a pair of gray shorts. Outside, he wears some casual clothing, consisting of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that's shaped in a cross. Over this, he wears another jacket, unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Lucia also wears a pair two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes are colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wears a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. When in battle, Lucia dons on a uniform that greatly contrasts with his Quincy heritage of wearing white clothing. He wears a pair of black pants that are a bit casual and loose, a pair of black "boots" that resemble more of street shoes. The most notable thing though is the full-length black cloak that with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. It has slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves. In all his outfits, Lucia carries a Quincy Cross that he ties on each wrist. He also carries a locket that has a photo of him and his deceased fiance, Aile, on it. Personality Lucia is usually a silent, loner type, preferring to be left alone most of the time, so talking to others, let alone approaching him would be difficult to do, despite his appearance which might give a friendly look at times, he really isn't as nice as he looks. Well, not anymore. So if one converses with Lucia, they better hope that they can get him interested, or the conversation really won't be able to last very long, cause Lucia will probably try to get away from the conversation. If one manged to actually get through to him, and it isn't that easy, mind you, he will show a more friendly atmosphere and try to converse with the person and hang out for some ice-cream, which he tends to enjoy having, being a bit of a sweet tooth. To anyone that manages to befriend him, he will show a sense of loyalty to them and help them out when they're in trouble in anyway he can. One thing that he will have a really tough time getting along with are Hollows, or anyone that are connected to Hollows, like Arracnars, who are former Hollows. Lucia holds a deep hatred for them due to how he lost his fiance because of them, and might be going as far as to attack them, and might need to be forced to withdraw from attacking. The odds of him ever getting over his grudge and accepting an Arrancar as a comrade is very difficult, so one would need to make sure that he's never left in the same room as a Hollow or Arrancar, especially not Aries, or we might have a bloodbath. Though its when he is with a Hollow or Arrancar, that Lucia is capable of showing a lot of emotions, really. In battle, Lucia is very aggressive in attacks, usually not focused on defense at all and focuses on his speed and skill with his dual weapons to overwhelm the foe and beat them to the ground. He's also rather intelligent in battle and is able to use the terrain to his addvantage and place well formed tactics to gain the upper hand in battles should brute force not work. History Ever since Lucia was born, he was a rasied in the Quincy traditions, being an Echt Quincy and uphold the family traditions. He was trained all his life to follow the ancient laws and one day marry another Echt Quincy from another family. Lucia had no problems with the traditions as a young boy, having found himself to enjoy the way the family had worked, and loved the way of the Quincy, so he practiced constantly with his powers, practicing his Spiriti Weapon of a bow for archery practice and had even trained himself one time in fighting Hollows with his family members. However, witht he involving of Hollows, Lucia had also learned of the Shinigami and how they had massacred the Quincies over 200 years ago, and as such, he was taught to detest the Shinigami. As per the way of being married to another Echt family, Lucia was made to see his betrothed, a young girl that was about his age, named Aile. Since they were both young, the two got along great and never thought much of their eventual marriage. They grew into becoming the closest of friends. They were even enrolled into the same school together and made to always have the same classes as well. Lucia and Aile taught each other many things, where she stated of a dream where one day the Quincies can forgive the Shinigami and learn to work together as a union, something that surprised Lucia, but he slowly began to follow her ideals. The time spent together made the two fall in love with one another, in which they gladly accepted that they would one day marry, where Lucia even went as far as to propose to Aile as soon as they finished school, which they graduated early at the age of 16, due to their families making them perform extensive studies. When Lucia proposed to Aile, the latter gladly accepted, sharing a heartfelt kiss. They planned to marry as soon as they could when they complete their Quincy training and inherit the status from their families. However, by the next year, everything had went to hell. After completing their training, and on the day of their marriage, a Hollow had appeared, one with exceptional power, possibly being a Vasto Lorde class, and attacked them, due to the collection of Quincies that were there. Many Gemischt Quincies that served the Echt tried to protect Lucia and Aile, but they were no match for the Hollow, being easily slaughtered. Aile, always having a kind and caring heart that wished to reach out for others, couldn't stand it and joined in the fight, summoning a unique Reishi Sword to combat the Hollow. Lucia arrived with his own Reishi Sword and fought alongside his soon to be wife. After a long and harsh battle, the two succeeded in slaying the Hollow, but Aile was bitten in one as a lead to get the Hollow close to her, a wound that she told Lucia not to tell their families, and simply waved it off as a battle scar. However, due to the battle, they had to postpone the wedding for a later time, much to both of their disappointment, but they accepted, as they also needed time to bury their fallen comrades. The next day, Aile had shown to be feeling rather faint, something that Lucia speculated to be from her wound that she had gotten from the Hollow, and confronted to her about it later that evening. But when he did, she collapsed in pain and a Hollow hole began to open on her chest, much to Lucia's shock. Aile had absorbed the Hollow's reishi into her own soul from that wound accidentally and had begun to Hollowfy. However, because a Hollow's reishi was poison to a Quincy, her soul was unable to properly Hollowfy, like a Shinigami would, and due to that, Aile was going to turn into a Hollow and then have a Soul Suicide from the instability. Lucia tried to call for help, but Aile told him that it was too late, and that she knew that she was going to die then, but asked for one last request from her fiance: to let her die as a Quincy, not a Hollow. Lucia immediately understood what she meant: Aile wanted Lucia to kill her. He shook his head in denial and tried to say that there was still a way to save her, but he was simply unable to deal witht he fact that there was no other way, which Aile managed to convince him to accept, much to his despair, and was given her Quincy Cross to use. Summoning her Spirit Weapon, Lucia tearfully granted his fiance her last wish, plunging the weapon into her, from the Hollow mark, and like that, Aile perished. It is unknown on whether her soul managed to enter the Soul Society or it underwent a Soul Suicide, but it didn't matter to Lucia in the end, because she was gone forever. While their families grieved, Lucia kept Aile's Quincy Cross, inheriting her weapon, which he began to use with his own. Ever since that day, Lucia grew distant from the Quincy traditions and no longer cared for them. His family tried to arrange for another marriage, but he denied wanting to, but still they insisted to, too stuck on their traditions to care for how Lucia lost someone he loved more than anyone else. Eventually, Lucia got hold of a card, with the "Xcution" logo on it. Deciding that he's had enough of his family, he decided to move out and take some things of his with him, and go to the Xcution manor. Equipment Quincy Cross: '''The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. Lucia possesses not one, but two Quincy Crosses. One that he was originally given that he used to use his powers, and the other, a gift from his deceased fiance, Aile. The Crosses are shaped like pentacle, and he carries them on each wrist. '''Seele Schneider: The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the Reishi of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Lucia brought several of these to try and practice some skills with it. Quincy Bangle: The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in Reishi from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing Reishi. Being born from an Echt family, Lucia found these and decided to keep one in case they're ever needed. Hollow Bait: This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. Almost all Quincies have these. Powers & Abilities Adept Swordsman: Lucia is a capable fighter using swords, being exceptionally skilled in using one blade, or dual wielding for both weapons. When using them, he focuses on trying to overwhelm his oppnents through pwoerful offensive blows to get the best of them. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Lucia's primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Lucia can concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. The Key: Lucia's epiphant is "K - The Key". With it, Lucia has the power to open a dimensional portal of his own that connects to the separate dimensions, such as Soul Society or Las Noches. The portals that he makes are his own personal dimension that was created from his power. Due to that, connecting his dimenion into that of another dimension will not require him to go through dangerous areas like the Dangai, or risk falling in a Garganta. However, to be able to connect to another dimension like Soul Society or Las Noches, Lucia requires the reishi from a Shinigami or an Arrancar, who's bodies possesses the understanding of how the worlds are connected, allowing Lucia to link his portals to their world. Hirenkyaku Adept: Being a Quincy of pure heritage, the use of a rare skill such as the Kirenkyaku was simple to him, and uses his superior speed on opponents to overwhelm them. Gintō Practitioner: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. He doesn't use it too often, but he can use them quick enough when needed. *Wolke *Heizen Spirit Weapon Schwurhüter/Vergessen Oathkeeper/Oblivion: Originally, he only had one weapon, Vergessen, but after Aile passed on and gave her Quincy Cross to Lucia as a parting gift, granting him the use of her own Spirit Weapon, Schwurbrecher. His weapon, Vergessen, is sword shaped like a key, colored pitch black. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, and a dark purple diamond on the center of the hilt. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). A black crown-shaped keychain is attached to the end of the hilt. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. When summoned, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. The name, Vergessen, means "Oblivion", meaning "state of forgetting or having forgotten", possibly referring to how he feels like he forgot what it means to be a Quincy since losing his fiance. Aile's weapon that he inherited, Schwurhüter, is also similar to Lucia's original weapon, appearing to be a sword shaped like a key. The shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Vergessen's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to the Vergessen's kanji for "darkness". When it is summoned by the user, Schwurhüter emerges in a bright, yellowish-white light. To bring out his two weapons, Lucia summons Schwurhüter with his left hand first, and then Vergessen with his right hand, in a manner as if he is drawing the blades from sheathes. After summoning them, he then spins the two blades over his head, the blades creating sparks from grazing each other. Using those two weapons, Lucia is capable of firing Heilig Pfeil, which can be fired from the tip of either weapons. The arrows are normal to any Quincy. While he cannot fire as many arrows as some can, he can still fire them with exceptional power. Blitzsplitter Heilig Drachenmacht Locked and Loaded Quincy: Vollständig 'Harmonische Annäherung Convergence: 'Yet Achieved The Quincy equivilance to a Shinigami's Bankai and an Arrancar's Resurrección, the Quincy: Vollständig is a part of Quincy evolution, and is the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil. Lucia's Vollständig is rather unique. While it can be activated simply at will, Lucia performs it by spinning the two blades around his sides and then holding them both in a reverse grip, and then crossing his arms down and the two blades are then released and drop to the ground slowly. A ripple of reishi seems to form on the ground as the tip of the blades touch the surface, like a ripple in the water, and then specks of light made of reishi float into the air as the blades sink into the ground, and then form around Lucia and forms a unique circle on his back with an octagram star on it, before it forms 6 specal blades with 3 on each side to act as his wings. Then, the reishi begin to rise and form a halo around his head, thus completing Lucia's Quincy: Vollständig appearance. The blades that make up his wings are his new weapons as well that he can use, alongside being able to fly. They are formed of two key-shaped weapons, similar to the Spirit Weapons he has, that are crossed together with the teeth facing outward. A light colored filigree forms below the teeth of the two weapons in a unique pattern, made of reishi. Along with that, a blade made of reishi begins form above the two converged weapons and has a hollowed center with a spike forming inside, connected to the filigree. The blade is held by the grips of the two key-shaped weapons that are connected together. The overall size of the new weapon is about Lucia's own size, despite how he can wield it with one hand. A special conjoined keychain is at the end of the hilt, in a unique shape of a crossed heart. Lucia can control the weapons, holding it in his hands, manipulating it by his will to block attacks or attack an opponent in any creative way that he could. The name represents the converging of light and darkness from the two separate blades from his original weapons, symbolizing Lucia's union of his darkness from the Vergessen, with Aile's light in Schwurhüter. Ability 4 Statistics Trivia *His appearance is based off of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. **Wields the same weapons, too. ***His Vollständig weapon is similar to the X-Blade from Kingdom Hearts, but is made from the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. ***The attack Heavenly Wrath, is an attack that Roxas uses called Magic Hour. *Aile, his fiance, has her appearance based off of Xion from Kingdom Hearts. *The attack Lightning Shard, is based off of the Lightning Shower Rain used by Janemba from DBZ. *His name Lucia is pronounced "LOO-SHA" Quotes Optional. Category:Xcution Category:Quincy